Ma Némésis
by kachiri15
Summary: Quand 2 ados complètement différentes et plein de mystère vont apprendre qu'elle sont sœur et qu'elle sont moitié vampire, moitié sorcière.
1. Chapter 1

2 fille.

2 adolescentes de 17 ans.

2 vie différente.

2 cœurs différents.

1 destiné.

L'une est seule, sans ses parents, à s'occuper d'un petit garçons de 8 ans.

L'autre est riche et gâté par ses parents.

L'une est populaire.

L'autre est impopulaire.

L'une responsable.

L'autre irresponsable.

L'une voyant la vraie vie.

L'autre croyant que tout est facile.

Bella et Jane, 2 ados complètement différentes vont se croiser pour changer beaucoup de chose.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella :**_

_2003 :_

Bella se promenais dans le foret à coté de cher elle quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et trouva une femme avec un bébé dans les bras :

Vous vous êtes perdus, demanda Bella,

Qu'elle est ton nom, mon enfant ?

Isabella Swan. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Ma chère enfant, je vais te demander beaucoup mais je veux que tu prennes cette enfant et que tu pars loin. Je suis poursuivie, ils veulent ma mort et je ne veux pas risquer sa vie. Tiens, dit elle en lui tendant une grande enveloppe, dedans ce trouve toute les informations qui concerne mon enfant, il contient aussi mon adresse et dedans, il y a la clé, tu pourras utiliser cette maison. Il y a aussi mes cartes de crédit avec les codes sur la lettre. Le reste de mes papiers sont cher moi, tu iras dans mon bureau, dessus il y a des papiers que tu auras juste à compléter avec ton nom pour que tout ce que j'ai te revienne à toi et mon fils et pour que tu puisses l'adopter.

Mais pourquoi vous n'allez pas à la police ?

Je ne suis pas un être humain et ceux qui me poursuive aussi. La police humaine ne pourra rien pour moi.

Si vous n'êtes pas humaine, qu'es ce que vous êtes ?

Je suis une sorcière.

Votre enfant aussi ?

Oui, vous me croyez ?

Pourquoi mentirez-vous ?

J'aime ta façon de penser. A l'âge de 12 ans, il recevra une lettre pour partir dans une école de sorcier. J'ai assez d'argent pour vos besoins à vous et mon fils et aussi pour l'école. Vous comprendrez vite. Dans une semaine, un sorcier du nom de Dumbledore viendra, il vous aidera pour tout.

Vous connaissez personne d'autre, je suis qu'une humaine.

Mon enfant, tu es bien plus spéciale que tu le crois, tu n'es pas la personne que tu crois » Bella essaya de dire quelque chose mais la femme mit son fils dans ces bras, se retourna et partis mais Bella cria :

Quelle est son nom ?

Harry Potter. »

_2001 :_

Jane venait de rentrer d'une séance shopping quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et tombais sur un vieux monsieur avec une barbe blanche très longue.

Je peux vous aidez, dit elle,

Vous êtes Jane Volturi.

Oui, et vous êtes ?

Albus Dumbledore. Je suis professeur.

Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Peut-on parler de ça autour d'une tasse de thé. »

Jane le fit rentrer, fit du thé puis le servie au professeur.

Que me voulez-vous, professeur ?

Dites moi, mademoiselle, si je dis que je suis un sorcier, me croirez-vous ?

Pourquoi me mentirez-vous ? »

Le professeur éclata de rire, et Jane demanda :

Pourquoi riez-vous ?

Je viens de quitter une jeune personne et je lui ai posé exactement la même question et elle m'a répondue la même chose. Bref, je suis ici pour vous prévenir de quelque chose.

Qu'es ce que c'est ?

Dans 2 semaines, c'est votre anniversaire, n'est ce pas ?

Comment savez-vous ça ?

C'est la raison de ma venue ici. Le jour de votre anniversaire, à l'heure exact ou vous êtes née, tu ressentiras une énorme douleur dans le corps et quand ça s'arrêtera, vous serez différente.

Comment ça ?

Vous serez un vampire.

Pourquoi ?

Vos parents ne sont pas vos vrais parents votre mère était une sorcière et votre père, un vampire. Des personnes voulaient tuer tes parents, ton père était en plein combat avec leur poursuivant et pour te protégé, ta mère a « endormie » tes pouvoirs vampiriques et tes pouvoirs sorciers et fis en sorte que tu les retrouve que lors de tes 18 ans. Mais il faut faire un énorme sacrifice pour ce sort.

Qu'elle st ce sacrifice ?

Sa vie. »

Elle se mit à pleurer et le professeur vient la consoler.


End file.
